Love and Changes
by Tsukia
Summary: Serena is being abused by her father and the scouts kick her. Darien rescues her and wisks her away to the USA. What will happen while they are gone? when if ever will they return? R
1. secrets and runaways

Well I am back, I am serious though I require at least 3 reviews before I update. I may (if inspired) update without reviews. But I hope you enjoy my other stories that are not complete are on hold or have been removed for possible revisions.

Enjoy

Happy reading

Tsukia

Chapter 1: Secrets and Run always

Serena was running as fast as she could she could hear him behind her. The scouts needed her but she couldn't transform he was too close. Finally she rounded the corner and for the first time in about three hours the footsteps were silent. "Moon cosmic power!"

There on the deserted street in the pitch of night Serena became Sailor Moon and ran toward her friends and comrades ignoring the pain that the monster that she called her father had caused. She arrived at the park and pulled out her septar, "Moon spiral heart attack!"

The monster crumbled to dust before the four scouts. Staring out at the scene and focusing on the adrenaline was all Sailor Moon could do from crumbling herself then it happened. SLAP! "What the hell took you so long? I mean we called you over..." Mars stopped yelling long enough to check the time, "THREE HOURS AGO!"

All Sailor Moon did was just stare dumb founded as the other senshi agreed and voted her out. As Mars reached to take Moon's communicator, locket and crystal the Crystal flared up and Queen Serenity appeared. "These things are my daughter's birth right and if you dare to take them from her then you will feel the punishment of the universe! You can kick her out and choose a new leader but be warned if you loose her without knowing the reasons then that is a punishment in itself." Serenity didn't wait for a response before turning to check on her daughter, who had vanished. The Queen looked sadly at the guard as she too vanished in her own way.

Tuxedo mask had prayed that he would be in time. He had been trying to get to her for several hours but when he got to her house, he had sensed that she was not there anymore. Following the weak bond because she was not transformed, it took him a while. After several hours of hunting he finally felt her transform and raced toward her. Tuxedo mask had arrived in time to see Sailor Mars slap Sailor Moon and for the senshi to kick her out.

Then when Mars reached for the broached he saw his opening and took it. Swooping in the flash of light that the Queen emitted he grabbed her and was back in the trees before anyone saw. Quickly and carefully he made his way to his apartment where he laid her on the bed. Reverting back to Darien, he went to get the medical supplies from the bathroom. Returning he saw her now sitting up still transformed. "Change back, so I can take care of the wounds."

"I can't." she said weakly. "If I do you will not have enough band aids to keep the blood in." her voice getting softer with every word.

"Sere, what happened tonight? I felt you were in danger, not Sailor Moon but you Serena. When I got to your house though you were gone."

Serena just looked at him and broke down crying, "you ... you tried to save me?" Darien due to shock could and couldn't believe that she had to ask; so he nodded. "Thank you, for caring. Darien, I have to get home."

"Sere, you are not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what is going on and change back so I can tend to the wounds."

Serena was going to argue but the look of dread in his eyes she broke down. Changing back to Serena the sad tale began to unravel. "I wasn't at home because the scouts had called but my father caught me sneaking out and pulled me back by my hair and began whipping me with his belt. After about half an hour I was finally able to escape but he charged after me chasing me for the remainder which was about two and a half hours." Her tears freely falling and not all from the sting of the peroxide on the damage done by her father.

"What happened to your leg here?" Darien asked as he noticed the particularly bad gash on her leg. "And does he do this often."

"He threw something at me while I was running and I felt it hit my leg but was to busy running to stop and check it out. He never used to it all started the first time he caught me sneaking out." As Darien finished bandaging up all the physical wounds he laid her down on the bed and told her to rest.

Quietly, he went out to the living room it was almost six am and he had things he needed to do. He called in to work explaining that a relative (future wives count as family, don't they) had been hurt really badly and he needed to take care of them. Then he called the university to tell them that he would be transferring schools because he was called away to deal with some family issues. Finally he called and booked two seats on a plane going to Cambridge, Massachusetts.

After making arrangements for his trust and apartment, he finally went to get Serena up for breakfast as it was nine am. Gently shaking her awake and presenting her with a kiss he made her breakfast and told her his plan. "Sere, I won't let them hurt you again. I am taking you away with me to Harvard it is a university in the United States. There I will take care of you and we will become a family."

"That sounds wonderful, Darien but I have no passport or id, no clothes and eventually I have to go home."

"Sere, I will not let you go back to a place where I am not going to know if you are going to be alive to see me the next day. The senshi made their choice and I have made mine. Between the silver crystal and the golden crystal we can start over, a new life for both of us."

"But..."

"Serenity, please, agree with me on this. We can we can use the crystals you will be safe I can protect you and we can live out that fairy tale life that we were meant to have a millennia ago. Please, it will be you and me and we can get married and live happily ever after." Darien pleaded not wanting to let her go. "And don't worry about funds my trust fund is almost as much as I had back in the silver millennium."

"Alright, I will run away with you. But what are we going to do who are we going to become?"

"We will use the crystals to make you eighteen and we will go to America to go to university and come back when we are ready to. You can be whoever you want although I have always loved the name Serenity."

Serena smiled and summoned the crystal, Darien following suit.


	2. goodbyes and funerals

Well seeing as I got three reviews in the first day of posting I figured I should get chapter 2 out as quickly as possible. Again Reviews quicken my updates and if I don't get any then my stories tend to die but here we go.

Thank you too, all who reviewed: 11 reviews in about 24 hours! Thank you, that really gets me excited and makes me want to write more.

I hope you continue to enjoy the story and about the grammar I wanted to post the story but couldn't find a spelling/grammar check (I was at work when I wrote it) and so it went up cold I have since reposted after grammar check.

Enjoy

Tsukia

Chapter 2: Good-byes and Funerals

Serenity Usagi Moonlight and Darien Endymion Rhea had a full day ahead of them and it was already almost half over. Leaving Darien's apartment at about eleven they headed to the mall to do some shopping. Serenity, now going by Rena for short, needed some clothes to fit her new age of eighteen as the clothes of a sixteen year old just wouldn't do, added to the fact that she was not permitted nor did she want to go back to her parents for them. So after an hour and a half of shopping and lunch at the mall, the couple headed off to drop off the envelopes that they had made over lunch.

Teleporting into her old room Rena grabbed the necessities and keepsakes that she didn't want to loose and left an envelope on the dresser. "Good- bye, room. Good-bye Shingo." She whispered into the still house as she teleported back to Darien's car.

The next stop would be Darien's turn, for the plan to work everything had to be done right. So mustering up a solemn expression he climbed the steps to the temple to find Rei's grandfather. "Ëxcuse me, Mr Hino."

The old man turned to see a man about twenty with lavender-black hair (think King Endymion's color) and sunglasses. "Can I help you young man?"

"Ä friend of mine asked me to deliver these. " He said handing the elderly man a small manila envelope. "Please ensure your grand-daughter receives it, good day."

With the letter's left all that was left to do the personal good-byes, pack and board the plane to their new lives. After making dinner plans the young couple headed to the park for some time just for themselves.

Meanwhile, Mrs., Tsukino went up to her daughter's room she hadn't seen her daughter all day and was concerned. As she entered the room she noticed that it was empty just as it had been after Kenji had chased Serena out of the house and who knows where to. Turning to leave she saw an envelope, picking it up she opened it and began to read it.

_To whoever still cares about Serena Tsukino_

_After my father beat me and chased me for three hours I could _

_barely move but was able to make it to a friend's house that helped _

_me write this and take me to get some care. However I don't think I _

_will make it this time. Mom don't blame yourself there was nothing _

_you could have done; just take care of Shingo. Shingo I hope you _

_don't forget me, grow up to be the man that I would be proud to _

_call my brother. I want you to grow up to be a kind, loving and just _

_man and take care of whoever is lucky enough to be your wife. _

_Kenji, congratulations you now don't have to worry about what a _

_disappointment your daughter is. _

_In my last words_

_Serena Bunny Tsukino_

By the end of the letter all that was left of the proud woman was a sobbing girl with no words to warm her heart and no laughter to make her smile. Even the sound of her son returning home from school to greet her only made her cry harder.

Shingo found his mom sobbing in his sister's room. "Mom, what is wrong?" All his mother could do was sob and hand him the letter. After reading over what was written he wrapped his arms around his mother and did his best to comfort her in her grief, while trying to deal with his own. Looking out his sister's window he whispered into the wind, "Serena, I am sorry I couldn't protect you."

In another part of town four girls chatted as they climbed the steps to the temple, where they found the temples owner sitting there waiting. Turning to his grand-daughter he said, "I hope you haven't done something that you will regret, child. For life gives many precious gifts and some of those gifts you don't appreciate until they are gone." He handed her the envelope that the young man had given him and turned back to his work, the four girls staring after him.

In silence the girls continued to their destination and sat down in their normal study room. "Well let's find out what grandpa meant," Rei said as she opened the manila envelope. "There are four envelopes in here. Let's see this one is for you, Mina. Ami here is one for you, one for Makoto and one for me."

In silence the girls each read theirs here is what they said:

_Minako (Venus)_

_Well, cousin I guess you have made your choice but that is neither here nor there. You were leader in the Silver Millennium so I guess you get your old position back. Good Luck with that. I hope you learn that things aren't always black and white and to listen then lecture before destroying things that are more valuable than life. Do your best that is all I can ask. And keep everyone alive and well._

_Yours truly,_

_Serena (Moon)( your Princess)_

_Ami, (Mercury)_

_Dearest Mercury, I hope in my absence you will learn to truly live. Don't hid behind the books all the time but don't forget when to use that pretty brain of yours. You are to be and have always been the strategist of the group. Help guide Venus in the role of leader and don't be afraid to speak up if it is something that will get you four killed. I always trusted you. Now you have the full responsibly of keeping the group alive._

_Yours truly,_

_Serena (Moon)( your Princess)_

_Makoto (Jupiter)_

_The strength and heart behind the group, your role is still the same except for you don't have to worry about me any more for I am gone for good (just as you all agreed). I pray that the future works out for you. Well you don't have to worry about the great sleep or protecting any Royalty, no immortality to keep you from loved ones. Actually all things considered you should all be quite happy. Live well and happily and know that you were always one of my closest friends._

_Yours truly,_

_Serena (Moon)( your Princess)_

_Rei (Mars)_

_What can I say? You were my best friend in both lives and to be betrayed like this is almost more than I can bear. I trust you to be the spiritual guide for the group. Keep them aware of things not always seen and trust in yourself. Rei, you have always been the fire that kept us going and I know that you will continue to do so. Burn bright and light the way. I forgive you for your ignorance some secrets are best left hidden. _

_Live well and happily and know that you were always one of my closest friends._

_Yours truly,_

_Serena (Moon)( your Princess)_

Everyone looked around the room not sure what to say but none showing remorse for the previous nights actions. Finally breaking the silence Ami looked back at the envelope. "Hey, there is still another envelope." She reached out and grabbed it. "It is addressed to "Inner Senshi" I guess one of us should read it."

"You already have it so just go ahead Ames."

"Alright, here goes…"

To the Inner Senshi,

As I feel my time left here is short, I figure it is time to tell you why I was always late. In my last words I cannot describe the horror that I have been through but with the last of my strength here is a vision of the four hours before I arrived late to the battle.

Be warned they are not easily viewed and are violent and cruel. However your right to know out ways the option of taking it to my grave.

Your Princess

Sailor Moon

"Is that it?"

"Yes, there is no…"Ami's voice trailed off as all four sets of eyes glazed over and they were thrown into a vision.

**Serena was just getting ready for bed. She opened the window and stared up at the moon. After a short time she turned to the sound of her communicator going off.**

"**Youma in the park."**

"**Ön my way," Serena answered heading back towards the window only to be yanked back in my her hair.**

**A male voice told her, "Not this time young lady. This time you will stay here with me."**

**The four astral forms watched as Kenji ripped Serena's clothes off and did things no father should have done. As he was about to continue Serena canned him and tried for the window again. A second time she was yanked back by her hair only this time it was to be whipped by a black leather belt.**

"**You are MY daughter and will DO as I say!" with a quick kick Serna grabbed a jacket and jumped through the window. **

**The astral group starred on as they watched Kenji chase her daughter for several hours, trying everything to slow her down or stop her so he could continue what was started in her bedroom. One particular attempt included throwing a discarded knife found in a garbage can at her. Only just missed getting a fatal wound, but still was left with a large gash on her leg. As Kenji finally gave up and Serena transformed the Senshi where thrown back to their bodies.**

After the vision faded each girl flashed their planetary color and passed out.

In the evening Serenity and Darien headed to meet with the only two people they could trust and couldn't let think that it was over. Waiting in the restaurant sat Naru and Motoki the two friends that had been there for as long as they could remember, before the fighting, before destiny kicked in these two were the constants in their lives.

The couple sat down and looked at their two most loyal friends and began the story of what had happened the last two and a half years (basic storyline from the show). Not holding anything back except the scout's identities they freed themselves from the secrecy that was their lives. From the Silver Millenium to the Negaverse, all the way up to current. Naru and Motoki listened as the story unraveled and continued on to the fact that Serena's death had been faked and that they were leaving country to start a new life together.

Unsurprisingly these two almost life long friends didn't argue or laugh; they just nodded their agreement, encouragement, and of course demanded that they be present at the wedding. By the end of the night all four were smiling and gave good-bye hugs before parting ways.

The next morning as Serenity Moonlight and Darien Rhea boarded their plane to their new lives the flag flew at half mast at Juban High school. The class was all talk as Haruna-sensei entered the room. With a solemn and sad face she turned to the class and raised her hand for silence. As the group settled down she spoke, "It is with a heavy heart that I have to tell you all of the death of a classmate. Tsukino Serena was found beaten to death last night. She was found in a torn school uniform covered with a light jacket. The police are still investigating the case. So today is a day of mourning and a half day as some of her friends are saying farewell to her at the park. All are invited and will not be docked for attendance if they wish to attend."

It was then that four girls looked up, "Who else was her friend? That could have set that up?" one of them whispered. The others shrugged as they noticed most of the class including teacher leaving to go to the funeral at the park.

It was a sunny day, when most of Juban High and some Juban Junior High showed up to say good-bye to their friend and acquaintance, Tsukino Serena. She had made many of them smile on the worst days; had made their first days at school a little easier. They all had stories to tell of the bubbling, friendly girl and took no prompting to tell their tales as they prepared a small boat to be launched to guide the angelic spirit home. The large group waited until dark and then with notes from everyone on the little boat Shingo lit the light as Motoki set it adrift onto the water. Many whispers could be heard as the group departed saying a final good-bye to Tsukino Serena and wishing friends farewell before heading home.

Soon all that was left was Shingo, Naru and Motoki. Naru and Motoki looking sadly at the broken young man before them, they looked at each other and nodded that if Serenity wanted him to know she would contact him in her own way. With a final good-bye and some tears the group of three headed home not completely aware of what life was going to be like without her.


	3. new beginnings and consequences

Well I am so stoked that is 10 reviews for chapter two. Thank you all so much for reviewing. And the scouts didn't just faint you will see what happened in this chapter. But anyways as long as you review I will continue to right and the more reviews the quicker I update (with the exception of when life prevents me from updating).

Without further adieu here is chapter 3

Tsukia

Chapter 3: new beginnings and consequences

Rei sat staring into the fire, something was wrong and she knew it. The scouts all sat quietly and obediently behind her. It had been three days since Serena had been found dead and three days of changes. Ever since they read the letters Serena left things had been different, little things but things that they couldn't just put their figure on. Ami's computer seemed to have lost access to anything prior to written history and was limited to almost current day technology. Minako's empathic abilities seemed to be non existent and Makoto's natural ability to be a green thumb seemed to have disappeared she couldn't even keep a potted plant alive for more that 48 hours. However Rei's was the worst of all she was loosing her connection to the fire.

"Why great fire? Why are you turning on me? Answer me!" Rei's anger was now as hot as the fire blazing in front of her. "Nothing, we have no answers at all. The fire is blocking me."

"This couldn't be due to the last letter the one that gave us the vision? I mean we all passed out for no reason afterwards." Ami suggested.

Suddenly a bright light shown on top of the fire and an angelically familiar voice spoke, "You are correct, Mercury. You all broke your bond with my daughter, thus breaking the bond with the ties that give you your powers. And with her death more changes will come and due to your impatience and ignorance you will have to persevere through this."

"What are you talking about? The things that are changing are things that we for the most part had before we met your failure of a daughter!"

"Mars, your temper is blinding you. Take you for instance the fire is directly related to your planet, yes you used it prior because my daughter was alive and the power was there to call forth the powers of your planet. You now have the ability of a fire priestess of earth." Silence rang through the room. "Venus' empathic ability, Jupiter's green thumb all stem from your planets. The computer access was opened by my daughter as she knew you would need it; however she had to continually open it and so now that she is gone…" Serenity let herself trail off.

"So you are saying that bimbo took all these things with her?" Makoto yelled standing up.

"No. When you betrayed my daughter and broke the alliance that created your powers you lost connection with them. When Serena died any additional power or help she gave left to the afterlife with her. This is nothing that she controls." Serenity paused. "This is all your own doing. You dug this grave now lay in it. Mercury open your computer I have put there the original treaty that will explain this further but I must go. May the Gods take mercy on you and return to you the only other Moon child."

No one noticed as the queen disappeared as they were all reading over Ami's shoulder. It was as Serenity had said. The only planet or moon born with actual powers was the Sun and the Moon, and when the treaty was signed the royal lines were given access to their planets magical properties as they were to protect the moon royalty. If this vow was ever broken so would be the bond to the planets and any attributes that came with.

Each looked around nervously. They now understood why they passed out because they had betrayed her and allowed her to die. Even if she was still alive then things may have been better.

Serenity and Darien had landed and were enjoying their new home. Classes wouldn't start for another week so they did the tourist thing and saw the sights. Darien could always tell that Serenity missed certain people but they had done what was necessary to keep her alive. He prayed to Selene to allow his princess to make more friends, better friends than the senshi; friends that would protect her, unlike the senshi.

The days passed quickly as the couple was busy getting to know their new home and planning the wedding, as soon as they landed Darien had proposed. Classes started Darien continuing his medical degree and Serenity taking writing and fine arts courses.

Darien smiled as he waited for Serenity to come out of class. His smile grew when he saw her with two blonde haired girls laughing and talking to her. "Darien, I would like you to meet Solana and Astra Bright. Amazingly they are in every one of my classes."

The two sisters laughed, "Well it is nice to meet you both but I must steal my fiancé to continue wedding plans. However if you wish to join you are welcome. "

Serenity nodded that she would like them to come. "We have been here over a week and you are the first friends that we have made."

The twins nodded and followed the couple as they turned and headed to a café for lunch and planning. _"She hasn't changed and Endymion is still as proper and gentlemanly as possible." _ Astra nodded in agreement to her sisters telepathic message.

"_Ï can't believe those traitorous Inner senshi. I have never liked Mars especially."_

"_Well she now has her two loyal cousins and the outer senshi to watch her back."_

The sisters smiled they couldn't wait until Serenity remembered them. Once she did it would be like old times.

BANG!

Darien jumped and covered Serenity to prevent her from any harm of the explosion. Turning to check on their new friends they noticed that they were gone, hopefully to a safe location. "Let's find somewhere to transform." Serenity nodded.

After transforming they found a youma attacking a strip mall with two senshi fighting it. "Solar Flare!"

"Burning Star Arrow!"

"Moonlight Kiss!" Serenity in her new sailor fuku called out and the three attacks merged and dusted the monster.

"_She is a senshi in this life?"_

"_The outers never mentioned that! I guess we should introduce or senshi forms, Astra."_

"I am Sailor Eclipse and this is my sister Sailor Sun."

"I am Sailor Lunar and this is Moonlight knight." Serenity announced. Her fuku was silver with yellow highlights and the bows were golden. Darien stood in a white tuxedo with a silver mask and tie. (I never liked the Arabian look for him).

"Did I miss it?" came a male's voice.

"And this would be our cousin Sailor Sol. Sol I would like to introduce you to Sailor Lunar and Moonlight Knight."

"_Is this my sister and Endymion? It shouldn't be they are suppose to be in Japan safe with the Inners." _

"_Long story, cus. But you might want to say something to them and we will explain later."_

"Pleasure to meet such an enchanting Princess, and this must be your Prince. Greetings."

Both Lunar and Moonlight were thrown back into a memory of long ago.

**They were standing next to Queen Serenity waiting for someone to arrive. The ship finally docked and out came two girls and a boy. "Mother, it is a pleasure to be back on the moon."**

"**My son it is good to see you are safe. Are these your cousins?" The boy nodded.**

"**Father's sister gave birth to them while away in another solar system. May I introduce Sailor Eclipse, Princess Astraliana; and her twin Sailor Sun, Princess Solania of the sun kingdom."**

"**Tranquility, tell me in the past two years you haven't forgotten us?" Serenity asked.**

"**How could anyone forget such an enchanting Princess and her beau? Any plans for a wedding yet, Endy?"**

Snapping out of the memory, both whispered, "The sun children."

"Tranquility? Solania and Astaliana? Is it really you?" Serenity asked but they were gone.

Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it .

Tranquility is not my own creation but jendra's from Universal (http/members. ) However this is my story and doesn't line up with hers. But He is her creation and to get some more info on him you can check out her story. Astra and Solana however are mine.


	4. youma and dreams

Well this is wonderfull thank you to all of you for all the support.

now to the reviews: in regards to the inners reaction they all still think that they did what was right in their choice. They saw Serena as a klutzy, ditz but that is all I will say on that more will be revealed as the story progresses. What will be happening to Kenji and the Tsukino's is going to be addressed in a small part in the following chapters so I won't comment just yet. As for the rest of the reviews I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and we are on to:

Chapter 4: Youma and Dreams

It had been a quiet week, and the inner scouts were still trying to figure out what was happening. Ami's grades were dropping to a normal level and thus she had been removed from cram school. The other senshi were on egg shells waiting to see what was going to happen next. As they sat infront of the fire hoping that Rei would get a vision to tell them something.

Rei's eyes snapped open and she turned to face the group, "Youma in the park. Let's go!"

The three others nodded as they all transformed and raced to the roof tops to the park. In the park their was a tree like youma terrorizing any who mistakenly came in to site of the monster. "Hey you ugly time to get dusted, Mars flame sniper!" The three other senshi jumped as the youma laughed and countered with his own attack. "What happened? My attack!"

"This must have been what the Queen meant. Serena must have been what gave us the energy to pull of our attacks."

"Great, so what you're saying Mercury is that we can transform but we have no attack power."

"Not completely, Venus. I am saying that Moon gave us the additional power to pull off the attacks and that we would need to recreate that energy to create the attacks ourselfs. My best guess would be we would be lucky to pull off our first attacks."

"Alright, I am the strongest so I will try first." Jupiter closed her eyes concentrating on the feeling of how her first attack felt. "Jupiter...Thunder...Crash!" Slowly the energy surrounded her and the attack headed toward the target. As the attack hit the youma it laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" the youma taunted as Jupiter colapsed to her knees exhausted.

As each of them attempted to do some damage each ended up in similar positions as Jupiter. It was here with the youma about to clobber them that the outer senshi found them. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!"

With a scream the youma turned as, "Death Ribbon Evolution" and "Silent Scream." came flying in to finish the monster.

As the monster crumbled into a pile of dust Uranus charged ahead of the rest of outers and charged over an picked up both Jupiter and Mars and yelled, "What the hell did you idiots do?"

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything."

"You sure as hell did something. Because ..."

"Calm down, Uranus. Mercury, you may not realize it but what ever happened that caused you to become this weak has effected us too. The deep aqua mirror told me that you had caused this and so we have come."

"Fine. You want to know the truth, here is the truth." Mars took a breath as she looked around at the group. "We kicked her out cause she was THREE hours late to a battle and then she was found dead later that night."

The four outer senshi gasped, Pluto, who had been allowed leave by Queen Serenity had been on earth and hadn't seen the change steped forward, " You broke the treaty? You broke the treaty! Do you know what that means?" Pluto was very close to loosing it and that took a lot to do.

"Pluto, what are you taking about?"

Pluto took a deep breath before turning to answer Neptune's question, "All the planetary treaties are tied together. If even one of the senshi had betrayed her then all of us would have been tested. Seeing as though we are no longer in the Silver Millenium the tests would have been done from Elysian."

"You mean the dreams we had last week, they were our tests?"

"Yes, Uranus. all eight of us would have been tested."

"Pluto, is correct all eight tests have been completed and the results are as followed..." Came a new slightly familiar voice. All turned to see the Neo-Princess Serenity. "The Senshi of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars... Failed completely. The Senshi of Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and the senshi of kinmoku Sailor Star-fighter, Star-healer, and Star-maker ... Passed with flying colors."

"Small Lady, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, pray tell why and how you are here considering your mother is dead?" Venus asked.

"I am here to give judgement on behalf of my grandmother. Senshi Venus if you believe that after a thousand years my mother would die and not come back then you have no reason to be a Senshi. You four have caused her death once but my mother's soul is immortal and will always come back whether in body or in spirit like Grandmother."

"Well even if the traitors are not happy to see you we are, " Saturn said giving her friend a hug. "You look older, how old are you?"

" My body is at the age of about fifteen, and those loyal to my family can call me "Usagi"; those who betrayed my family can call me "Serenity". I will be around so watch yourselves because I bring with me the full authority of the earth, moon, and more." With that Serenity smiled at Saturn and teleported away.

The senshi some smiling some frowning all left the scene to head home. The outers thinking of how well their future princess turned out and the inners thinking about what dreams could have been the test. Although they shouldn't have had to think hard as the dream came in three parts one of loyalty, one of responsibility, and the final of friendship.

(the first one is deciding on who should be leader of the senshi; the second was wether to save Sailor Moon Serenity> or someone else think fire in the barn>; And the final was Serena needing help or comfort and the senshi run across her as they are on their way somewhere else do they stay and help or run off?>)

>>>Darien's apartment

Serenity turned on the light as she entered her father's Tokyo apartment. She had taken the note to the landlord that her father had given her saying that she was a friend that had asked to use his apartment while he was away and that she had full permission to stay there. The landlord recognized her father's writing and had given her the key, so here she stood in the apartment remembering when she had been here last.

Finally she moved to the phone and picked it up and dialed the number her parents had given her and waited for an answer. After several rings a female voice answered, " Hello?"

"Mom, it's Chibi-usa." There was silence and then a male voice picked up.

"Who is this?"

"Dad, it's Chibi-usa. Is mom ok?" For a second time there was silence.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Is this Astra or Solana?" Serenity asked (now calling her Usagi unless in dialogue.)

"This is Astra, who are you and why did both Serenity and Darien faint?"

"Astra, I am from the future, I am Princess Neo-Serenity."

"You mean you are these two's future kid? and you know me?"

"Yes and yes. When they wake up tell them to call Dad's apartment in Tokyo I need to talk to them."

"Alright, Princess. Oh and they don't know who we are yet."

"Understood, Sailor Eclipse. Ja ne." With that Usagi hung up the phone and climbed into her father's bed and went to sleep.

>>>>In America - after the phone call

Darien and Serenity were having tea and recovering from their brief departure from consciousness. When Astra came in after hanging up the phone, _"so it is time to tell them who we are. Travis, you here?"_

_"Almost, Astra give me five minutes."_

_"Alright we are going to start without you."_

"So, your daughter would like you to call her at your apartment when you feel up to it." _"Astra, what are you talking about? Daughter?"_

_"Daughter? Since when has my sister had a daughter."_

_"She is from the future and just called from Tokyo." _

"How do you know about her?"

"Relax, Endymion. We know about you two, we are Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Sun..." Astra was interupted by a knock at the door. "And that would be Sailor Sol."

Solana moved to answer the door returning only moments later followed by a blonde haired boy about sixteen years old. "Hello, I was Prince Tranquility, brother to Serenity. In modern times I am Travis Watson and Sailor Sol. It is a pleasure to meet you both again."

Serenity had tears in her eyes as she jumped into her brother's arms. Darien slowly came to join them in a group hug. The rest of the night was spent catching up and getting to know each other again.

>>>>> In Japan

Shingo was sleeping soundly when his dream suddenly changed around him. "Brother, it is time you know the truth. Come to me."

"Serena? How?"

"When you wake up there will be an envelope beside your bed read it and do as it says..." Serena's voice trailed off as the dream came to an end and Shingo's alarm clock went off. As his eyes slowly opened he turned to his bedside table to see an envelope just as the dream had said. Quickly opening it he read through it as fast as he could. He was going to see his sister again.


	5. decisions and family

Well, you guys are keeping me busy atleast ten reviews per chapter within 24 hours. I am so happy that you are all enjoying my story. This story is based after the Super S 9after Nehelania but before Galaxia. I hope anyother questions that you had are slowly being cleared up. Enjoy.

Tsukia

Chapter 5 : decisions and family

Serenity smiled as she closed the mail box. "Wedding invitations are on their way."

Her friends smiled Travis nodded, "Having siblings in high places does help."

"Thank you, again bro. I really appreciate you allowing us to use your hotel and restaurant for the wedding."

"It isn't a problem at all, Sere. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?" Travis said hugging Serenity close. over the past week that they had been getting to know the sun children Serenity and Darien had found out that they were actual cousins in this life aswell and that they were from a well off family. Travis' family owned several hotel chains and a dozen restaurants, all of which he had offered out to Serenity and Darien for the wedding.

"This is going to be great. Naru and Motoki will be here and Shingo, hopefully. Plus I have my family from the Silver Millenium as well." Darien just smiled and hugged his fiance.

The wedding was going to be at the end of July and then they would have their honeymoon in August. Their guests from Japan would be arriving at the beginning of July. So Serenity smiled at the thought her birthday was in less than thirty days and she would be married in less than a month and a half.

They had called Chibi-usa back that morning before leaving to mail the invitations. Even she was going to try to make it to the wedding. She had also informed them that some very sensitive documents were on their way that her parents would have to go through. They were surprised to find out that their little girl was fifteen but happy at how well she had turned out.

Heading home Travis noticed something, "Sere, looks like you are getting older."

"What do you mean, Tranq?"

"You're getting grey hair already, " Travis laughed.

Darien stopped to take a look at her hair and he did notice some lighter strands. While Darien was examining her hair Serenity was arguing with Travis over the fact that she "was not old." Darien finally interjected, "It isn't grey. It's silver."

This shut everyone up. "What do you mean silver?" four voices inquired.

"I mean silver like the metal. If I recall that is a sign of maturity in the lunar family." Darien explained.

"You mean that it is a sign of adulthood?"

"Yes, Astra. Just as my hair is changing color so is Serenity's as a sign of her status and age."

"Cool, I wonder what color our hair will change to?"

"Solana, I don't think that our hair will change."

"Ah, why not Tranq?"

"Because Astra we are children of the sun gold, orange, and red are the colors and our hair is already an unusual shade of blonde. " Both girls sighed in disappointment.

"Well, what say we go get lunch?" Darien suggested. At that everyone began walking toward the Starlight Cafe, which was owned by Astra and Solana.

>>>>>In tokyo, at the temple

The scouts had all gotten together for a study session which Ami actully had to study as well, apparently her brilliant mind was a tribute from her mercurian powers. It was here that the outer senshi found them. "It has been decided that ..."

"That you will all be retested. This time there will be three trials and you will not be told any more about them. Also I am here to collect all senshi gadgets, including henshin wands." Came the commanding voice of Usagi.

"How are we suppose to transform?"

"Under whose authority?"

"What about the youma?"

"First off if you really want to transform you can learn to do it as Pluto can. This is done under the authority of the Sun, Moon, Earth and Millenium Council of Avalon. The youma are no longer your concern." The outers moved toward their future princess and bowed holding out their senshi tools to her. "Thank you, loyal outers. Do not think this is done as punishment this is done for other reasons that I am unable to disclose. Inner senshi if you do not comply with the orders given the council's punishment will be worse than anything that just the lunar family could dish out."

The inner senshi pretended to be more into their studies and ignored the princess. Closing her eyes Serenity summoned all senshi tools to her. In a rainbow of blue, orange, red and green four henshin sticks, one mini-computer, and four communicators flew to Usagi's outstretched hand. "Be warned, Senshi of the Inner planets your disobediance has been noted and punishment will be coming!" boomed a voice niether male nor female that seemed familiar yet strange.

>>>> At the Tsukino house.

"Mom?" Shingo called as he came down the stairs.

"In the kitchen, dear," came the soft response. Ever since Serena's death Ikuko had become withdrawn and quiet. Not strong enough to fend for herself and her son she just stayed. She had moved into Serena's room and stopped talking to Kenji as much as she could being her husband.

Shingo entered the kitchen, he felt bad for asking but he needed to find out what happened to his sister and the dream and envelope were his only clues. "Mom, I got this from school the other day. It is for a summer exchange, I would leave the middle to the end of June and come back sometime in August, possibly September. I would be staying with some Havard students."

"You would like to go wouldn't you? I know how you feel Serena's death has been hard on both of us...And you have been so strong for me. What do you need me to fill out?" Shingo handed his mom the envelope and she filled out the required forms then hugged her son and lead him out of the house.

That night mother and son were as close as they could be as they ran around the mall getting Shingo's passport filed and getting luggage and anything else he might need. For just one night, the first night since her death her family was happy again.

>>>>from the second floor of the mall

Usagi watched from afar with Hotaru as the two ran about around as if it was christmas. "They seem to be enjoying getting Shingo ready to go to America."

"I am glad, Hotaru. Grandma and Uncle Shingo were innocent casualties in this terrible turn of events. The inner senshi are now my concern. I will be starting testing tomorrow, I am only telling you because I know your loyalties, your my best friend."

"I know Usagi and you will always be my friend. No matter what happens Sailor Saturn will be loyal to the moon but I will always be loyal to you first and foremost my friend" Hotaru paused. "Now, don't go thinking me traitorous or anything. When I say you that includes your parents. My loyalty is to those who have saved me and given me life. Your mother saved me from Mistress 9 and Pharoh 90 and for that I owe her my life. I also you my life for showing me how life is with a friend that isn't scared of me. You truely are a savior born to a line of saviors. All of your ancestors should be very proud of you."

Usagi smiled this is the reason that she love Hotaru like a sister. Loyal Hotaru always knew what to say. The rest of the night was more just two firends having a good time, no more business was discussed.

> Well there you have chapter 5. The next chapters will be focusing on the scouts tests and not much else. However they will be key to finding out what is happening to the inner senshi (atleast that is the plan). It will most likely be about 2 senshi a chapter and I will probably break it up so it goes tests , american story line, ect.

I hope you continue to read and review and enjoy the story


	6. saturn and pluto's test

Wow, I am so happy that you all are still reading and reviewing. In regards to what is happening with the inners I am still ironing that out and am not sure how I will go with that, I have some ideas; however, if you want you can let me know in a review what you want to happen. The council, sun childrens relationships, and Serenity's change in hair color will all be explained in the next few chapters. Shingo, well with that part of the story you will have to wait and see.(muahaha I am evil). Serenity and Darien's relationship? well I will see what I can do.

In the case if you missed it or are unsure in chapter 3 it mentioned that Darien proposed when they landed in America.

hopefully that answers all the questions.

now on with the story.

chapter 6: Saturn and Pluto's Tests

>>>>>Avalon, council chambers

The council had been gathered for it was time for the Senshi to be tested. Made up of all Royalty of the Silver Allience from the Silver Millenium and those that continued the line into the Crystal Millenium. Currently the only members from the Crystal millenium were Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, their daughter was a steward of the council until she came of age. As all were present Selene, Goddess of the Moon and founder of the Silver Alliance, brought the council to order.

"Order! The time has come when the royal guard has turned on those of the moon. We saw a start of this at the end of the Silver Millenium. Now we must test loyalties."

"Why do they need to tested? You already tested them!" Came a voice from the back.

" That test was to test done magically, this test will be done by my descendent. Neo-Princess Serenity," Selene summoned.

"Yes, Grand Council." Usagi appeared before her ancestors and parents in her full Princess form.

"Did you get the tools from the senshi?" With a wave of her hand all the gadgets appeared before Selene. "What of the time key?"

"That is Princess Setsuna's birth right, I have no right in removing it from her. It would be like someone taking the imperium crystal from mother or me." Usagi said, remaining in a bowed position.

Selene turned to Serenity and Endymion, "You have raised a wise and just daugher, you should be proud." The couple nodded. Selene turned back to Usagi, "Are you ready to begin the tests?"

"I have already begun. Saturn's test of trust is already in motion." Usagi crindged inward, she hated doing this to her best friend. Even in the future where Hotaru is a mother and her aunt they are still more like best friends than neice and aunt.

"Very well. Saturn and Pluto shall be the first to be tested. Adjourned!"

As the hall began to empty out Usagi approached her parents. "It is good to see you are well, how are things going?"

"In Tokyo, not bad. I hate the council for doing this though. The outers have been nothing but loyal."

"Usagi, the council is made up of mostly family. All the rulers of the Silver Millenium, every senshi past and present. You may not see the reasons now but one day you will." Endymion told his daughter.

The council rulers behind the rulers. The keepers of balance in the universe. Her father was correct the council was made up of all the lunar line right back to Selene; atleast ten generations from the sun; and every ruler and scout for the planets starting with the origional signatures on the treaty.

>>>>>Hotaru's bedroom

Hotaru lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Usagi told her at the mall. She should tell the others so that they are prepared but at the same point that would be betraying her friend's trust. She was just about to drift off to sleep when another thought hit her, _what if it was part of **her** test?_

"I will just keep it to myself that way I don't betray Usa and if it is part of the test hopefully I will pass." With that Hotaru drifted off to sleep.Once her bereathing steadied her planetary symbol appeared on her forhead.

That night her dreams took her to visit her father. **_"Dad ? Oh Daddy," Hotaru cried as she ran into his waiting arms. "Hotaru, I have missed you. But I cannot stay long, for you must make the choice." He paused. Hotaru saw Sailor Moon in danger about to be killed by shadow creature. She faced her father, "What do you mean choice?"_**

**_"Hotaru. My dearest Hotaru, if you stay here with me I will be able to return to you; however if you go to save Sailor Moon...I will be returned to heaven. The choice is yours. No matter what I will always love you." Hotaru looked sadly from her father to Sailor Moon. She loved her father and wanted him back; however if she let Sailor Moon die then Usagi wouldn't be born. _**

**_Her mind wandered to the previous night and what she told Usagi. _**_"... No matter what happens Sailor Saturn will be loyal to the moon but I will always be loyal to you first and foremost my friend."_

_**Turning to face her father her mind made up.**_ **_I am sorry, Daddy. I made a vow to a friend of mine that I have to keep. I love you," She hugged her father tight. "Please understand." She asked as she stood back and concentrated as she transformed into Sailor Saturn and turned, running to where Sailor Moon was fighting. _**

**_In a flash of light Hotaru stood in the school yard next to Usagi. "Hey, Hotaru?" called a girl that she recognized from class. Hotaru cautiously approached her and her group, "Why don't you hang out with us? Then you will have lots of friends."_**

**_One of the other girls added, "And it will get you away from that pink haired freak." The group laughed._**

**_Hotaru didn't even turn around to know that Usagi had heard , "You take that back! Usagi is the nicest person that you could ever have the PRIVALIGE of knowing, and she is my best friend!" From behind her a blinding pink light shot forward._**

Hotaru now found herself in her Princess form in the gardens of the Moon Palace...

**_>>>>>_**Trista's bedroom

Trista lay soundly sleeping as she usually did, suddenly her planetary symbol blazed to life. Her dreamlessness turned into a room full of screaming children and several adults. _**"What? Where am I?" Trista asked herself, as Serenity approached her. "My Queen," Trista greeted falling to one knee.**_

_**"Princess Setsuna, I must ask something very difficult of you. For the safety of the Universe I need you to return to and never again return from the gates of time." Serenity's voice fell heavily onto the Senshi of Time. Rising and becoming Sailor Pluto she nodded to the Queen.**_

_**"As the Guardian of Time I hear the command of my Queen and heed it. Farewell." As she turned to enter the portal she felt Small Lady as a child run and grab her leg. "I am sorry, Small Lady. I must leave, for now our paths go separate ways mayhaps one day they will cross again." With a hug to the child she handed her back to Serenity and entered the portal.**_

_** The portal however didn't take her to the Gates of Time, they took her to the park as Trista. "Hey, Trista. So have you heard if Serena is still alive?"**_

_**Trista turned to see Rei and the inners coming towards her. "No, I haven't. When I am living within time I am blocked from the gate."**_

_**"Oh, that's to bad." Mina said as the girls turned to leave. "If you want to join us, you can always replace Sailor Moon. You equal her in power."**_

_**"That is treason to the crown. I am not going to betray the Princess for any reason." Trista was completely floored with how far the Inners had gone. They laughed as they walked away. Slowly calming breathing Trista turned to be face to face with Uranus, "Where is Serena? We need her! Neptune will die if we can't get her."**_

_**"She is dead. We have to wait for her to be reincarnated."**_

_**"No!No! You are lying I know you know where she is hiding!"**_

_**"Uranus, whether or not you think I am lying is irrelivent. She is dead and we have a job to keep this world intact until she returns to us. Now, let's go save Neptune." And with that she transformed and headed back in the direction that Uranus had come from, only to end up in the gardens of the moon kingdom...**_

_**>>>>>>>>**_**Moon Kingdom**

"Welcome, Princess Hotaru of Saturn; Welcome, Princess Setsuna of Pluto."

"Greetings, Selene. To what do we owe the honor." Setsuna said with a bow.

"Always so proper, Setsuna, unlike some people." As Selene finished saying that Usagi came running up and hugged Hotaru. "I am just here to tell you that you two have successfully passed the three tests. Test 1: Sacrafice; Test 2: Trust; and finally Test 3: Friendship."

"You passed, Hota-chan! I am so happy."

"Princess Serenity, calm down their tests still have an additional part."

"What? But Grandmother Selene..."

"Don't pout dear. It is simple enough although you passed you cannot tell anyone besides Serenity that you have taken your tests nor what they intail." Selene paused. "If you break this than that shows up as a fail for one of the tests, and thus a punishment will be issued."

"We understand." Trista said for both of them.

Selene nodded and teleported them back to their bedroom.


	7. secrets and love

chapter 7: Secrets and Love

Serenity and Darien waved good-bye to the sun children as the plane took off . Travis, Astra, ans Solana were off to Canada to attend a family function. Once the plane was out of sight, Serenity turned to Darien, "So, we are by ourselves for a week. What do you have planned?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Princess." Darien teased as he turned and headed back toward the car. Serenity following not far behind whinning that he should tell her what he had planned and him responding that it is a surprise.

>>>>> On the plane

_"Are we out of sight?"_

_"I think so, Astra."_

_"Good, then lets get home,girls."_

_In a flash of red, orange, and yellow the three stowaways disappeared._

>>>>>Back to Serenity and Darien

It was late morning when Darien had blindfolded his fiance as soon as they reached the car and they were now speeding down the road to a wooded area. Slowly pulling into a dirt driveway hidden off to the side of the road among the trees, Darien came to a stop. "Ready to see your surprise?"

Serenity nodded and laughed. Darien slowly undid the blind fold and a beautiful hidden cottage came into view. She squealed in delight as she hugged him and jumped out of the car to explore the cottage. Smiling Darien climbed out of the car, _"She'll probably kill me if she finds out I used the Golden Crystal to create this get away for us. But I wanted to have a special week with her before everyone shows up."_

"Endy, you coming?"

Darien then looked down to notice that he had indeed transformed into his prince form, he laughed this was indeed going to be a special week, "Yes, Sere. I am just grabbing the luggage."

"Luggage?Oh know I didn't pack anything!" Serenity screamed as she came running out of the cottage.

Endymion (because he had transformed) laughed as a frantic Serenity came towards him. He swept her of her feet and placed her on the hood of the car as she faught to get back in the car to go and get some supplies. "Sweet, Serenity. Did you really think I would plan this and forget to pack **your luggage**?" Endy laughed as Serenity started to calm down. "I had Astra and Solana pack things for you."

Serenity kissed him as he carried her into the cottage. He put a magical barrier around the cottage and brought his attention back to his beautiful fiance. They didn't emerge until late evening . (I am not making this a hentai sorry>)

"Oh, Endy. This place is so beautiful, how did you find it?"

"Let's just say the Earth told me," Serenity smiled drooped a little but didn't push the subject, as they continued to walk around the cottage exploring the different paths and trails.

By the time they returned to the cottage the sun was on the rise. They slowly entered the silent cottage and climbed the stairs to the master bedroom and after Endymion removed the armor from his clothings they climbed into bed.

Serenity awoke the next morning to breakfast in bed with Endymion gazing down at her. She smiled at him and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him passionatly . The week passed by lazily in much the same way. Serenity would wake up to breakfast and Endymion waiting for her; long walks in the woods; talking and enjoying each others company and even just relaxing curled up enjoying the silence.

The week passed by much too quickly for Serenity but at the end of the week they piled back into the car and headed back to the city.

>>>>>Elsewhere (I am being evil you will have to figure this part out...for now)

Prince Tranquility followed by his two cousins approached a group of nobles. Tranquility in lead bowed before addressing the group, "We are here, what is the meaning of this summon?"

"You have been out of touch for weeks now and we need a report," Declared a tall golden haired man with a crown.

"Serenity and Endymion are together with a wedding planned for next month. The Inner senshi betrayed her and her daughter has come to test loyalties of all senshi."

"That is very important information. Why did you with hold it?"

"Your highness, we withheld nothing. Your daughter and her husband-to-be have become very close to us and it is difficult to get communitcations through without them finding out that the sun kingdom still thrives and that we are still who we were not reincarnated versions of ourselves."

"Very well, Astraliana. I accept that; however, it will soon be time for you to tell her so that she may join with us."

* * *

Sorry that it is a little shorter than the last few but hopefully it is just as interesting the next chapter will be finishing off the outer senshi's tests. So we will see what happens 

Happy reading

Tsukia


	8. tests and relivence of time

chapter 8: Tests and the relevance of time

>>>>>Council chambers

"So the first two have passed their tests. The inner senshi will be met by your Grandmother before you test them, there are things that must be discussed. Now it is time for the next set of tests."

"Hai, Mistress Selene." with that said Usagi teleported out in a flash of pink light.

"Is she gone?"

"Hai, Tranquility. You may come in. I summoned you from the sun because I have a task for you."

"Your will is my command, Grandmother Selene."

"It will not be easy but before your sister can join the sun kingdom against the Nagagene. She must first provide and heir."

"Woh, wait one minute. You want me to ensure that she gets pregnant!"

"Tranquility, I wouldn't ask you if it were not important but a child must be concieved from them before they can be of any help to the sun."

"I will do my best, Grandmother Selene." With that Tranquility teleported back to the sun.

"Zeus, protect my family. I fear for what is yet to come."

>>>>>>Haruka's Dream

**_Sailor Uranus was hacking her way through a wooded area, in the clearing she found her Princess and Sailor Neptune. "Neptune, what are you doing?"_**

**_"I am doing what must be done. The Princess will concieve a child that will kill us all." Neptune said moving the knife closer to Princess Serenity's neck._**

**_"Neptune, forgive me. Princess, I have done my best." Uranus closed her eyes. "World Shaking!"_**

**_Princess Serenity turned into Sailor moon in the brief moment that Neptune faltered in disbelief that Uranus could attack her. Her transformation protecting her from the attack, Neptune however was not so lucky. Uranus approached Sailor moon as the attack died out, "Princess," Uranus kneeled before Sailor moon."Are you alright?"_**

**_"I am fine, thanks to you, loyal Uranus."_**

**_Uranus then stood and moved to where Neptune lay, "Forgive me, Neptune. My duty to my Princess must always come first." Neptune nodded as she turned to dust and in a flash of light the scene changed._**

>>>>>Michelle's dream

**_ Neptune was running towards the bay, something was definitely wrong. Uranus was gone and the Princess was in danger. As she reached her destination she found both her Princess and Uranus. "Uranus! What are you doing?_**

**_Uranus stood behind Princess Serenity with the Space Sword at her throat. _****_"I am doing what must be done. The Princess will concieve a child that will kill us all." Uranus said moving the sword closer to Princess Serenity's neck._**

**_"Uranus, the future isn't set in stone. That is a possibility but doesn't mean that it will happen."_**

**_"Neptune, do not get in my way, so help me."_**

**_"Uranus, forgive me . Submarine Reflection!" In the blinding light of her attack Neptune traded places with Princess Serenity. In rage from being blinded by the attack, Uranus pulled the sword across Neptune's neck. As Neptune fell to the ground she felt herself getting lighter, she closed her eyes. However the ground never came..._**

>>>>>Haruka and Michelle's dream

_**Neptune opened her eyes. She stood beside Uranus before a throne of silver light, "Uranus, what happend?"**_

_**"What has happend Neptune is that the two of you have put my family in danger. If I allow you to remain as senshi my line will end. So I am asking you to voluntarily give up your powers." Queen Serenity announced.**_

_**Uranus looked to Neptune who was looking at her, both nodded and kneeled, "Our duty is to protect those of the moon line."**_

_**Neptune continued, "If that means giving up our powers for the greater good then that is what we do."**_

_**Queen Serenity smiled as a ball of turquoise light and a ball of orange light left the two senshi and they reverted to that of Haruka and Michelle. "You have done well, may Selene watch over you."**_

_**Just then Serena came running up "You guys coming to the picnic?"**_

_**"We are sorry, Princess. For the good of your family we must stay away."**_

_**"Believe us, if there was anything that we could do to change it we would. Forgive us." Michelle said with a sad smile as she and Haruka turned and walked away. But they didn't end up where they thought they would...**_

>>>>>Moon kingdom

"You two were doing so well, until the final test." The two senshi turned to see a ball of light take the form of a woman, "I am Selene, Goddess of the Moon. Two out of three that means that your fate is now in the hands of the Council."

For the second time that night the two looked at each other before looking back at the Lunar Royalty, "What do you mean?"

"You have completed however not fully passed your tests." The two stared at her dumb founded. "The first test of sacrafice you were both able to sacrafice either your lover or yourself for your Princess. That means a pass for both of you. The second test of trust, you both trusted Queen Serenity when she told you keeping your powers would kill the princess and so relinquished your powers to her. The third test of friendship is the one that is ify. Serenity nerver said that you would be a danger to her, she said that if you had your powers you would be a danger. So you will be summoned to the Council in the next few days to determine what is to happen."

"If I may, Selene." Selene nodded Michelle. "She never said we wouldn't be either so in a sense either choice would be correct depending on how you look at it."

"Princess Michiru, you have always been smart but I pray that you will be able to convince the council of the truth you speak." With that Selene began to disappear, "One last thing speak of this to no one or you may end up with more to explain to the council. No one can know that you have been tested or how you did until the council releases its verdict." With that the two senshi were returned to their beds.

>>>>> With Serenity and Darien

Taking their time on the way back from the cottage it was dark when they arrived back at the house. Serenity went to check messages while Darien brought in the luggage. As Darien came into the living room Serenity turned to him, " That is strange we were gone for a week but there are no messages. Not even from the school or work."

"That is unusual. Here let me check something." Darien took the phone and called the local radio station. After several rings the radio personality picked up, "hi, I was just wondering what day and time it is?...ah ok thank you."

"Well, what did he say?"

"That it is Saturday night at 7 pm."

"Darien, where did that cottage come from? And don't you dare avoid or lie about it, so help Selene." Darien was taken back by the anger that Serenity was showing.

"Alright, I wanted to do something special for you. So with the help of the sun children and the golden crystal we created the cottage. Special barriers protect it from being detected and the land is owned by Travis and the girls. There is a house past the clearing and through the woods from our cottage, but I wanted a place just for us and they agreed.

"So, you inadvertantly tapped in to powers that no one has used before you to create a getaway that is on the edge of time. Where a week passed at the cottage while only 31 hours passed here in the city." Serenity was fuming. "You get the couch tonight, tuxie!" with that she stormed up the stairs.

Darien followed her with his eyes. "Well, I guess I may as well make up the couch then go check on her give her some time to cool off." he shrugged as he went and got the blankets and made the couch. Once the couch was made he put the laundry in the washing machine and made some won ton soup and curry for supper.

Serenity was pacing in the bedroom she couldn't believe that Darien AND the sun children would do something so stupid. After an hour of pacing she finally started to calm down. Finally sitting on the bed she was taken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "You can come in, Darien."

Darien cautiously opened the door, "I came to apologize for not thinking of the consequences. I just wanted a nice private place to take you. Oh and I also brought supper up."

"It's alright. I guess I should have realized that you all don't have full memories of what the magicks can do." She sighed. "Well, let's eat and enjoy a movie before bed." Serenity said with a smile

Darien leaned over and kissed her, content to know that she understood and was not mad at him. So they sat on the bed eating and talking about what else the cottage could be used for. After supper they changed into their night clothing and went down to the couch to watch "The Prince and Me"; however, Darien ended up carrying his princess up to bed not even half way through the movie.

After placing Serenity gently under the blankets he climbed in next to her and fell asleep holding his lover for two life times. Both had smiles on their faces as they entered the world of Elysian.

>

Well, there you have it, Chapter 8. The next chapter will focus more on the sun children and Usagi. With some cameo from Serenity and Darien. Thanks to all you who reviewed.

ja ne

Tsukia


	9. solar family and inner beginnings

I am very happy that you all like this story. As for what will happen to the outers will have to wait atleast until thursday or friday (unfortunately I have somethings to do). But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I am going to try to make a little longer than my other chapters to hold you til the end of the week. But keep the reviews coming because I love to know what you think.

anyway here we go...

chapter 9: Solar family and inner beginnings

Tranquility stood on the balcony of his bedchamber looking out over the gardens."The gardens are beautiful at this time of year."

"Solana, the sun doesn't have years. Besides it is no where near as beautiful as my betrothed or my sister."

"Cousin, we have always been close haven't we? Especially since the moon fell all those years ago. I ask you as your friend I ask you what is bothering you."

Tranquility sighed, "Father wishes to step down. I don't want to take the throne yet.Not until this war is over and I am happily with my Princess. The other thing is I want to tell Serenity the truth, she deserves to know..." he trailed off deep in thought.

"There isn't much I can do about your Princess of Saturn or the situation with the war and your father; however I could retrieve your sister and brother-in-law. If i bring them here then you can tell them the truth," Solana's hope for a smile to grace her cousin's lips faded as he turned to face her.

"The rule of the sun is that none but the heir can bring aliens to the solar palace. If this law is broken then the aliens will perish along with any and all involved. If anyone not already here is brought, I must do the bringing." Tranquility then turned to back to the garden. "Leave me, Senshi Sun."

As Solana turned to leave, a soldier entered, "Forgive my intrusion, Sire. The Nalgene are attacking the alpha quadrant, there has been a tragedy." With a nod from Tranquility the soldier continued, " The King was hurt in the attack. The healers say he will live but he will be out of commission for atleast a week."

"Very well, gather the troops and have them take off. We will meet our attackers head on." The soldier nodded and left. "Solana, if anything happens.."

"Don't worry, Tranq. If anything happens your sister and princess will know that you did it for them and we will fight the good fight as long as we are able and farther." Tranquility nodded.

"I must go to lead the troops, you and Astra are in charge in my absence." With a nod from Solana, Tranquility lifted his sword to call his birthright. "Soldier Sol Armorize!" In a blinding light that blinded all, even those of the sun the Prince of the Sun changed into his battle armor enabling him to do battle in any climate. The armor which resembled that of the earthian midevil armor only it was orange and red. Turning and jumping into the air toward the fleet of ships Solana was left alone.

"Be safe and come home in one peice."

>>>>>> on earth

Usagi came out of her trance and bolted for the phone. "Hotaru? I need your help...come over as quickly as you..." Usagi trailed of as the purple light appeared and Sailor Saturn stood before her.

Usagi hung up the phone."After the you know I tried transforming even without my pen and well... Sailor Saturn at your command."

"We have a mission, Sailor Saturn. However you will need to become one with your planet." Usagi said while transforming into a multicolored armor, no words were needed she had become one with who she was and Soldier Universe was one with her.

"How do I do that?"

"Saturn, focus on who you are and your connection to Saturn. Once you find the power within say Soldier Saturn Transform."

Universe then sat to wait however in mere minutes the Soldier of Saturn was before her in the blackest purple armor that anyone could concieve. "I am impressed, now we must be on our way." Universe grabbed Saturn's hand and the two teleported out of the room.

>>>>> somewhere in orbit of the sun closer than venus

Sol was using his powers and the Sun Sword to cut through anything he could; however things were not looking good. "Saturn Rings entangle!" came a female voice.

"My turn... Universe Rule of Justice!" Came a second female voice.

It took several more attacks before the ships stopped attacking. The two female soldiers turned to see all the ships in shambles. "That only took about five attacks each, not bad."

Sol turned to see the enemy ships in shambles and two armor clad warriors. "Who are you?"

"I am Soldier Universe, your niece from the future. This is my best friend Soldier Saturn, I believe you remember Princess Hotaru of Saturn." Sol's eyes brightened up at the name of his princess.

"Thank you, for your assistance. I believe I will see you both at Serenity's wedding? Saturn, I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you."

All Saturn could do was nod and Universe giggled at how her best friend and Uncle were reacting. "We need to get back. Call if you need anything."

>>>>> In the solar palace

"Astra, this is getting serious."

"What is getting serious, Solana." Tranquility asked entering the room.

"Just that Serenity and Darien's wedding is coming up and the war is getting worse."

"I know that, Solana. What about it?"

Astra then spoke up, "Hey, I was just thinking we are all related right?"

"Yes, that is what it is called when you share a peice of DNA. What about it, Astra? I don't have time for this."

"Well, what if Serenity still shares the DNA?"

"You mean that she could be related to our relatives that went to Earth to keep up communications?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Solana, got a sample of hair from our Serenity. All that is left is to test it...all we are waiting on is your command."

Tranquility stood in shock if Serenity still had a single chromosome to connect her to the sun and she could come here, "Do it!"

"Right away, take it to the lab, Solana." Astra told her sister.

They soon were left alone. "Astra, I know you want to tell me a bunch of stuff I already know; however, my father is hurt and I don't know what I am going to do with everything that is being thrown at me."

"My Prince, what you are going to do is spend the rest of the week with your father.Solana and I will take care of the rest. Then once we return to Earth you will tell Serenity and Darien the truth about everything. Now, go get some rest."

Tranquility turned to leave took a few steps and then turned back, "Thank you, Astra. I don't know what I would do without you or Solana."

After Tranquility had left Astra spoke to herself, "Selene, watch over your son."

>>>>>> Serenity and Darien

Serenity a woke to Darien watching her sleep. "Darien, did you have any dreams about the past?"

"Sere, please quit pretending. I know everything of our past lives and I know you remember everything as well."

Serenity smile shrank, "Darien, I don't think the sun children were really reincarnated. I think that Travis is in every way Tranquility; not in the way that you are Endymion nor me Princess Serenity. I mean he is literly in every way Tranquility just as he was the last time I saw him on the moon only with a thousand years separating us."

"If that is the truth, then he will tell us when the time is right." Darien kissed her forhead then smiled his quirky smile,"Now, how about I help you relax and forget about your problems..."

Serenity smiled back as Darien proceded to do as he had implied.

>>>>>Inner Senshi

Queen Serenity stood beside Usagi as they watched the scouts study. "How can they have been mother's senshi?"

"The Senshi both inner and outer are chosen by birth not by the Queen. Even in the Millenium they were on the boarder of treason, this life they just went full bore."

"Grandma, why did you not just let them die on the moon?"

"Dear Usagi, everyone is entitled to a second chance and that is what I did. If they decide to not use it well then that is up to them."

"So, if this was there second chance then what are we doing?"

"Usagi, you may be to young to see this but there is good in everyone. That is why we must allow them the chance to heal and move on."

"Do you mean like how mom always gave everyone the chance to be forgiven?"

"Now you are getting it. Now, comes my job in the tests, I will see you at the next council meeting." Usagi nodded as Queen Serenity waved her hand over the inner senshi and they disappeared.

"Where are you taking them?"

"I am taking them to a place of reflection and learning..." That is when Queen Serenity disappeared leaving Usagi alone among the trees.

>>>>>A place of relection and learning

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. If that brat hadn't taken my computer I could figure it out."

"Rei, Ami... I don't think we are alone here." Makoto said looking around.

"Aunt Serenity?"

"You three haven't changed that much from the last time I brought you here a millenia ago.Rei is still as arogant and self centered as ever. Ami still thinks she knows everything and is willing to tell you that much. Makoto, the amazon, thinks she is all that and more. Strength is only an attribute not a state of mind. Then finally my dear niece, you think that you were given the position of leader based on merit. Minako, you were given it based on the fact that you were my daughter's double."

"What are you talking about?"

"This place is a place of reflection and learning. See you need to find some answers, first off: what makes you senshi? Who are you in this life? Why did you turn treason against the moon? And lastly, are you replacable? I will return in after I tend to some events and official things...think it over." With that Serenity left the traitors in the Elysian fields of dreams.

>>>>>On the sun

The week passed with Tranquility sitting beside his father's bed. The King's health steadily improving. The two worked things out King Orion would keep his position until Tranquility was married if the war was still on the so be it. Tranquility agreed as long as he got his betrolthed he would take the throne.

Astra and Solana kept things in as best of order as they coud and even concluded that Serenity had for the most part the DNA of her Princess-self. Darien even was for the most part genetically the same as his Endymion. By the end of the week the sun children were almost missing Earth and had a lot to tell their Princess and Prince.

>>>>> In America

The week passed as it normally did for Serenity and Darien. Both finishing off their finals, basic running around for the wedding and with Darien running around getting ready for Serenity's birthday. Friday found Serenity and Darien back at the airport waiting for two different planes.

Serenity smiled seeing both her brothers coming towards her. "Shingo, Travis, Astra, and Solana Welcome back.."

>

Well it isn't as long as I was hoping but it covers what I wanted to cover, so I am happy but let me know what YOU think. So the inner senshi aren't going to be in the next chapter or so at this point, I may have them pop in for little hints but that is about all(for now). So again I hope you enjoyed it and I will have another chapter up by the end of the week.

ja ne

Tsukia


	10. here comes the truth

Chapter 10: here comes the truth

Once everyone had collected their luggage they all climbed into the van that Darien had rented and headed out to the cottage. Shingo stayed quiet not sure on what to say or even if he should ask about his sister. Travis and the twins stayed quiet not sure on how much they could trust this new comer. So overall it was a quiet drive, the radio being the only thing making any noise.

They made good time and arrived at the cottage in only a few hours. Serenity figured that time started to slow about halfway between the city and the cottage. The group piled out of the van, Serenity then took charge, "Shingo, why don't you go up and get settled. Your room is on the left between our room and the bathroom." Shingo nodded and grabbing his luggage set started towards the cottage.

"As for the rest of you, I want the truth."

"What do you mean, Serenity?"

"Tranquility Orion Moonbeam, you know exactly what I mean. The three of you act exactly like you did in the millennium. While the senshi and those reincarnated have individual quirks from this life. Now, the truth."

"Sere, let me explain." Astra said stepping forward. "Everyone was reincarnated except Solana and I. King Orion found out what had happened and what his wife had done."

"He turned earth over and over every generation looking for his children. Then fifteen years ago he found his son." Solana explained joining in the explanation that even Tranquility was unaware of. "However, through the paper work he found that his daughter had been adopted several days before."

"So, sadly he returned to the sun with his infant son. Tranquility was then put in a time sleep until his majesty felt his daughter transform about two years ago. While in the hibernation sleep Tranquility was given all his memories and the Earth lessons up till grade ten." Astra and Solana seemed to be in sync each taking over for the other with out pause.

"Then last year we were sent here to America and told to wait and that King Orion's plutonian advisor said that you would seek us out."

"Very good, girls." The group all turned to face the new voice, the twins falling to their knees. "You only missed one thing. That I found and restored certain people's memories, like that of my daughter and her prince and the outers, any whom I felt loyal to our line."

Serenity slowly stepped toward the new comer, he was tall and looked war burdened. His hair was the same color as Tranquility's and he had a full beard and mustache, "Daddy? Dad!" Serenity jumped into her father's arms. "I can't believe that it is you."

"My precious Serenity, it has been so long since I last saw you." King Orion said as he hugged his daughter. "You look just like your mother, when I first met her all the way to the silver streaks." Serenity began to pout at the mention of her steaks. "Don't be sad my little angel, those steaks are a sign that you are able to do the difficult tasks that sometimes go with being a Queen."

"Excuse me, your highness," Endymion interjected as he transformed to his prince form.

"No need to be so formal, son. My wife says that by the end of the next moon cycle you will be a part of this family. Call me Dad," Orion laughed.

"That may take me some time, Sire. But I was wondering on what you mean, how it was suddenly somehow decided she was ready and streaked her hair."

"Endymion, unfortunately I cannot remove the blocks caused by that terrible accident to show you but I will try to explain. Serenity has been leading the senshi for close to three years and that in itself was preparing her for her role as Queen; however, when the senshi betrayed her and she took action even with you guiding her showed that need be she could take on the harder tasks that shall come."

"I think I understand, thank you…father."

"That's my boy, Endy. But I must go for now, save me a seat at the wedding…"he said as he disappeared.

Tranquility had slid to the back of the group and slowly made his way to the cottage once he had heard what he needed from his father. He made his way to the room he had heard Serenity direct Shingo too. There he found the boy quietly putting away his things. "Shingo?"

"Yes, Travis. I wanted to let you know that none of us dislike you or anything it is just that we have some secrets that we are really protective of. See I am Sailor Sol a sailor senshi, I am even related to Sailor Moon."

Shingo turned to face this new acquaintance. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this cause I want you and I to become friends. I even have a present for you, even if you don't want to be my friend you can keep it." Travis pulled out a little bag and handed it to Shingo.

Cautiously Shingo took and opened the bag to find a necklace of an eclipse. "This is cool."

"This is more than just a necklace, I have one that matches; my father gave mine to me. How it works is if you or someone you care about is endanger push them apart like this," Travis explained moving the necklace carefully so that the piece representing the moon was just to the left of the sun. "When you do this help will come. That is a Sailor Promise."

Shingo smiled, "Thank you, Travis."

"Travis, can I please speak to Shingo alone please." Travis nodded shock Shingo's hand and left the room.

"Shingo, I don't really know how to tell you this… I used to be Serena, I am your sister."

Shingo stared at her for a minute almost like he was trying to recognize her. "Ane? Ane-chan, I've missed you."

The two siblings joined in a heartfelt hug as Serenity reverted back, as much as she could to the Serena he knew and loved. "There is more to tell you. I am adopted and Travis is my brother as well. Now, don't you ever think that I will forget you. You will always be my baby brother and I will always look after you."

"But how is that possible there are no papers and mom and dad never said anything?"

"Shingo, first off dad wouldn't want anyone to know and I don't think mom had a choice in telling us. But don't you ever forget families are made up of people that care for each other, it isn't always made up of a blood connection." Shingo nodded and hugged his sister again.

"Is it safe for the rest of us to come in and introduce ourselves?" came Darien's voice.

The siblings laughed, "Shingo, this is Darien he will be you brother-in-law in about a month, that is the other reason I wanted you to come. You already know my twin Travis. Lastly these are our twin cousins, Astra and Solana. "

With a nod from Serena there was a flash and when Shingo opened his eyes there stood four senshi and tuxedo mask. "We are also senshi. I am Sailor Moon and Sailor Luna. Darien…"

"I am Tuxedo Mask and the Moonlight Knight."

"I am Sailor Sol aka Travis."

"We are Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Sun aka Astra and Solana."

"Woah, cool. I am related to the Sailor Senshi no way." The group laughed at Shingo's reaction. Before all heading down for supper where they told him all about the Silver Millenium and what was going on.

>>>>>>>>

Well that is it for this chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

Tsukia


	11. truth of dreams

chapter 11: the truth of dreams

Every girl dreams of being a princess, but what of the girls that are princess'? Let's see what they dream of, starting with Princess Amilia of Mercury. In her dreams in Elysian they start off with large goups of people calling out her name...

"Princess Amilia, oh she is so gorgeous and smart too."

"I wish I could be her. And look there is her husband the prince." Squealed some in the crowd.

"Oh, Princess, is there anything I can do?" asked Serenity dressed in rags.

"Get away from me you dirty beggar. You are going to ruin my dress."Amilia replied kicking Serenity off of the landing and into the crowd.

"Shall I have the guards go after her?"

"No, my prince, I think there is no reason to trouble ourselves with those of the lower intellect." Amilia smiled out at the crowd and waved, "If they cannot think for themselves then we have no use for them. Actually that is the perfect idea."

"What is my precious Mercury?"

"We will have everyone write an IQ test anyone who scores under 150 will be set to live in the woods. Any one with an IQ beating mine of 300 will be killed or sent to work in the labs without leave."

>>>>> In the Elysian temple

Helios, the guardian of dreams, watched along with Queen Serenity and Usagi. "Things aren't going to be easy. They truly believe that they are correct."

"What of the others, Helios?"

"They fare no better, little maiden." And sure enough Helios was right.

>>>>>> Rei's Dream

"Announcing Queen Reilina and King Endymion!" bellowed the voice of the trumpetor. The doors opened to reveal Rei in a blood red ballroom gown and a ruby studded crown; Endymion wore nothing above the waist and looked more like a body guard than a king.

"All bow to their royal highness'!" At this point a blonde woman came running up with a child in her arms.

"Please Endy. Endymion remember us, your wife and daughter." Looking closer it was Serena and in her out stretched arms was an infant Usagi. "Please all you have to do is look at her to know she is yours. You even nameed her,"

Endymion kicked her away, "Do not come here claiming lies, Bh! I have never seen nor met you before, begone before I call the guards." Rei laughed as Serena had Usagi ripped from her arms and was dragged away.

"As seen anyone who tries to blasphemy the Royal family will be removed and killed." Rei smiled as she fingured the necklace that allowed her to control Endymion.

>>>>>Makoto's Dream

Makoto stood in a large kitchen cooking and baking. Nothing seemed wrong until Serenity came in. "Serenity, I told you that you were never to come in here. Now, leave before I make you leave."

Serenity slowly backed out of the room. "All I want is a normal life. No obligations. If only I had never picked up the wand." Makoto then began to day dream.

_She lived in a beautifully restored house from the 1800's. Her husband and her were both famous chefs and had a chain of popular restaraunts, while there three kids were able to just be kids. _

A smile spread across Makoto's lips as she sat happily in her day dream.

>>>>>> Mina's dream"

Mina stood on the stage belting out her songs. She was famous finally after all this time she had something Serenity didn't, fame. However, every now and then she wondered if the cost had been too high. Serenity was dead and here she was living her life's dream, would she still be happy about her choice when she was an old woman...

"I just wanted a life that didn't involve being someone's shadow. I never wanted to be her double or the leader of the senshi. Aunt Serenity, I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted a life of my own. I hated living my life for someone else..."Mina started to cry. "Forgive me, Auntie. I never meant to let Serenity die..."

>>>>>>In the temple

"Helios, I have seen enough. There is some treason here but not all with vile means." Queen Serenity turned to her companions.

"You mean that Mina and Makoto aren't going to be punished?"

"Usagi, sometimes you are just to inquizitive for your own good. Helios shall have to rid you of your curiousity." Queen Serenity laughed. "But you are correct. I will have to talk to the council but there is no fault in wanting to live your life and not someone elses. Those two only want freedom in this life they don't want to nor should they have to be tied to the Millenium."

"Can I come to hear the council's verdict?"

"Of course you may. Come along we must be off."

>>>>>>>Back in tokyo

Makoto sat dozing on a park bench in the late evening when a young man came up to her, "Are you alright?""

Turning to look at who at awoken her she came face to face with Neflite, "Nef? Is that you?"

"I am glad you remember me my thunder bolt. Now hold on."

"Why?" Makoto asked as a wirlwind spun around them. She could feel her body changing but she wasn't quite sure what was happening. Once it stopped she looked around. "What happened?"

"Your wish to have a normal life has been granted at a cost, the cost being your youth. You and I are now twenty-five with a son and another baby on the way only about a week along."

"But why, Nef? How?"

_"You may have betrayed her but it was not out of spite so you are granted you wish you are no longer Sailor Jupiter. Neflite has been given back to you plus some children. Do not waste this gift, be happy and enjoy your life." Serenity's voice floated on the wind._

Makoto took Neflite's hand and smiled as they began pushing the newly arrived baby carriage home._ "Thank you, Serenity"_

>>>>>>>on board a plane

"Miss Aino, we are landing."

"Huh? Oh Nana, I had the strangest dream." Mina said to the elderly lady that had awoken her.

"No time for that now. As soon as we land you half an hour to make it to the limo then it is off to the hotel to relax for about two hours and then on to the concert." Nana seemed excited.

"What concert? and why would I need half an hour to get from the plane to the limo?"

"Your concert Mina Aino, singer of the light! and because the airport already radioed that your fans are over crowding the airport.

_"Thank you, Auntie Serenity. I won't forget this."_

_"Don't thank me quite yet, there was a cost to doing this."_

_"A cost? What kind of cost?"_

_"The same cost Makoto was charged... your youth. The council has granted you both freedom at the cost that you will both loose nine years and have in turn given you your dreams and families. Kunzite should be coming in shortly with little Hana and your concerts will soon stop for the birth of another child; but I will leave you with that... Remember be true to your heart.." Queen Serenity's voice faded away._

Mina looked behind her to see Kunzite, just as she remembered him, holding a little baby girl who was struggling to jump into her mother's arms. Mina reached out for the child and as if passing through some type of wall she felt her body alter as she fell into her husband's arms and smiled down at their daughter.

>>>>>>Elysian

"Well, I only have two questions, Grandma."

"Alright, small lady, what are they?"

"Will Makoto and Minako remember everything that they did? and remember the years that they missed? Question number two is what will become of Rei and Ami?"

Queen Serenity smiled,"That is four but I will answer them as I can. Minako and Makoto as they remember the past nine years will forget all about being senshi and their betrayl. They will go on with their lives and die old women with nice families. As for the other two I am still not sure about them I may have to watch them a little longer to figure that out."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, In case you missed it Mina and Makoto are now out of this story living their new lives with their new families. If you are unsure about Neflite and Kunzite: the generals were betrolthed to the senshi in the millenium (so i have read not sure if it is fan based or actual story) and so their generals were returned to them.

I hope this gives you some things to think on. I do like cliffhangers to keep you all coming back. Thank you, for continued reviews they really keep me going and inspired.

Til next chapter... Naru and Motoki arrive

Tsukia


	12. bachelor and bachelorette

chapter 12: Bachelor and Bachelorette

After spending another week at the cottage the family returned to the city. Returning to the city Saturday night they went out for dinner and a movie. The six friends then headed home quite exhausted from the extra long day. Serenity tucked Shingo in and was standing in the doorway watching him sleep when Darien came up behind her. "Sere, what is wrong? You seem to have pulled away recently."

"Nothing, Darien. Just getting a little nervous with the wedding coming up. Naru and Motoki should be here tomorrow just in time for my birthday. I don't even know what birthday it is." Serenity sighed.

"Who cares what birthday it is? We are immortal and so we would have lost count eventually." Darien laughed and got the smile he was trying for. "Come on lets get to bed." Serenity nodded as she followed Darien to bed.

Unbeknown to the couple someone was watching them, "Come on I have been scanning her for an hour, you should be able to tell me what I need to know you stupid gadget." Finally the gadget beeped.Travis quickly scanned the data and teleported away.

>>>>>the next morning

The sun found Serenity and the growing group back at the airport for the eight o'clock arrivals. Serenity was the first to spot her friends and took off into the crowd toward them. "Sere, come back." Darien called after her.

In a matter of seconds Serenity had come back and had their two friends in tow. "It's good to see you both again. The arcade isn't the same without you two." Motoki said coming forward and hugging his friends.

"Naru and Motoki, I would like you to meet my brother, Travis and our cousins Astra and Solana. It turns out I was adopted. And of course you already know Darien and Shingo." Serenity's mood had improved so much in the mere minutes since her friends had arrived.

After some brief small talk Darien addressed the group, " What do you say we go get some breakfast and start celebrating?" His question was answered with cheers, so the group all headed out to the van and headed out to enjoy Serenity's birthday.

The group did the tourist thing and toured the squares, took tours of Harvard and even ventured to Boston. By the time they had supper at an upper class restaurant, and did some more siteseeing it was too late to return to their home in Cambridge. Thanks to the quick thinking of the sun children though they soon had rooms at one of the best hotels in Boston, which just happened to be owned by the three. So the eight of them ended up spending Serenity's birthday in a penthouse suit in a luxurious hotel in Boston.

The next morning the group separated into the four girls and four guys as Naru and Motoki insisted that there be some bachelor or bachelorette activities.So Solana called for two convertables to be brought out one for each group.

>>>>>the girl's day

The girls spent the day pampering and buying clothes. Spending what Serenity thought unseen amounts of money on make-up, clothing, and spa treatments. The four girls also took time to get to know each other and Naru got the full story of the family.

By the end of the day the girls were exhausted and colapsed into the second penthouse suite that Astra had arranged. As the girls planned to keep the couple apart for the rest of the week.

>>>>the men's day

Travis at the wheel they took Darien around to anything that they thought would be fun, from arcades to cafe's, they even got in a "manly" movie. They ended the day with a leasury trip to the beach, where they swam and played volleyball.

Once arriving back at the penthouse Darien noticed the girls weren't back, "Where are the girls?"

"I think he means where is Serena?" Shingo teased.

"Well that is just too bad, cause they won't get to see each other til the end of the week." Travis laughed as Darien tried to push past him and Motoki to go find her.

"Relax, bro. The girls are taking good care of her, plus you only have two weeks left as a free man." Motoki added.

Darien looked at him as if he was insane, then suddenly a force pushed everyone in the room against the wall. Darien no longer stood there, Endymion stood there. Travis grabbed Shingo who was closest to him, "Go get Sere. She is in room 920 with the girls tell Astra that Endymion is here." Shingo nodded and ran toward the door, the door slamming shut behind him. Quickly while running Shingo activated the necklace that Travis had given him and hoped it reached someone apart from Travis.

Back in the room Travis had changed into Tranquility and in the power to transform didn't notice the necklace change; however in the girls room both Solana and Astra did. As Solana opened her mouth Serenity transformed and teleported away. " We need to get to the guys room!"

The twins transformed, "Naru, stay here. We'll be back." Sailor Eclipse said as she opened the door to be run down by Shingo.

"Travis said to tell you that Endymion is here." the twins looked at each other before racing out of the room.

>>>>>>Back in the boys room

Endymion and Travis were having a stand off with Serenity in the middle. "Endy, calm down. No harm was meant."

"They tried to keep us apart!" Endymion was livid, "After a millenium I am sorry but I will not allow anyone to separate us again, even if only for a few days!" with the last outburst he became the spitting image of Neo-King Endymion.

"Endymion, it is me Tranquility. I am your brother-in-law I will not keep you apart."

Serenity started caressing his mind through their link trying to calm him down to be able to reason with. Then in a flash Serenity's hair became completely silver. Endymion colapsed along with Serenity.

The twins burst into the room to find Tranquility checking pulses. "Sere, tried to calm him down and then they both passed out."

>>>>>In Elysian

Endymion and Serenity found themselves in a white room, "Where are we?"

"You are in Elysian, Princess. Welcome Prince. You were both shooting off so much uncontrolled energy that I had to bring you here for safety reasons."

"Helios, you should introduce yourself before sending them into shock." Came Queen Serenity's voice. "Endymion, first off you and Serenity should know that this is permanent."

"Mother, you mean that the cresent moon and the silver hair..." Serenity trailed off.

"That is what I am saying apart form clothing this is how you will forever appear. That is just one sign of how much power you two were sending off. If Helios had not brought you here then there would be no more Boston or even more of the coast could have been damaged."

"I am sorry, my Queen." Endymion (Darien will now be Endymion for the rest of the story) said kneeling before Queen Serenity, "I don't know what came over me to cause such rage."

"What happened is what naturally happens to any royal couple after being married. Our hypothesis is that because of the reincarnation that the bond just kept growing as you aged until it became so overpowering that this was the resault."

"So you're suggesting that we up the wedding?"

"I think it would be best, considering what happened." Helios agreed.

"Uncontrolled you two have dangerous amounts of power and we are lucky that Serenity didn't loose it or I don't want to think what would have happend." Queen Serenity admitted.

"Then we shall wed on the next full moon." Endymion and Serenity agreed.


	13. last minute things to do

chapter 13: Last minute things to do

"And then there was the strange weather today, John. I meanfour tornadoes, two earthquakes, and a hurricane all along the eastern coast in the time of about half an hour to forty-five minutes." CLICK

"Well Astra, what do you think?"

"I think that your fight with Endymion caused all of that."

"Astra, even though we are on Earth he is our prince..."

"Be quiet, Solania. We are also his cousins and as such should tell him when he has done something stupid." Astra said to her twin while glaring at Travis.

"Astraliana, you have no right to be rude to either of us. You may be right that the energy that Serenity, Endymion and I are what caused the weather problems but that is no right to take it out on Solania."Travis said in a voice that said drop it.

"I am sorry, Solania."

"It's alright, Astraliana, we are all under a lot of preasure." The twins then smiled at each other.

"I am glad I am not part of your family, it is way to complex and has too many variables to keep my head from exploding," Laughed Motoki from his seat near the balcony. The twins and Travis joined in with the laughter glad for the mood lightening comment.

In the other room Naru and Shingo kept visual over the sleeping royals. "Naru, it has been two hours do you think they are ok?"

"Shingo, I think that they are fine. Going on how bright your sister's moon is glowing they are probably talking to Queen Serenity." Naru smiled over at Shingo and he smiled back.

Just then both Serenity and Endymion stirred. Noticing they weren't alone Serenity spoke,"Gather the troops we need to talk."

Shingo didn't even respond he just got up and ran to get the others. Once the room had all eight occupants it was Endymion's turn to speak, "I apologize for the incident earlier; however, ithas been brought to our attention that it is due to a natural bonding of Royalty and so we are bumping the wedding up."

Ëveryone looked around not quite sure they understood. Travis took one look at his sister and to be brother-in-law, "When are you bumping it up too?"

"As soon as possible." Serenity answered.

The rest of the day and part of the night was a blur as flourist, caterers, and the hotel were called. The twins were out on erands to get the tuxedos and the dresses, while Travis was teleporting around the universe informing family and some friends of the change in plans. Meanwhile, Naru and Motoki were working with the hotel on preparations. Shingo was left to chaperone the couple, which he didn't really mind because it gave him a chance to get to know his sister again and get to talk to hisbrother-in-law.

By the time the troops made it to bed it was close to eleven pm and the wedding was the next after noon.

Even with their late night the girls had Serenity up and out of the hotel by seven and it was off to the spa, hair dressers for the girls, only stopping for lunch in their list of things to do before the wedding at one. While the girls were doing their run around to get dolled up and pretty, the boys were greeting the guests. Queen Serenity (spirit) showed up with King Orion (alive); Selene (godess) arrived with Usagi (alive); the four sisters of nemisis (alive) came with the outer senshi (alive); the amazon quartet(alive) showed up with the starlights and Princes Kaguya (alive); and Helios arriving last..

The girls went to their penthouse to finish getting dressed and at one o'clock the march started.

Coming down the isle to "Dreaming of You "by Selena came Naru and Shingo being the maid of honor and best man; followed by the solar twins with Travis and Motoki. There was a small break as Usagi and Helios came down the isle throwing down white and red rose pettles then finally Serenity acompanied by her father.

Serenity looked like an angel her hair was crimped and held up in a bunch at the back except for the two bus that marked her as Princess. Her dress was white with no sleaves and had beads across the breasts. Her veil hid her face and cresent moon as she approached the alter. King Orion wore his ceremonial armor that he was given on his wedding day; it was silver and white to reflect that he was King of the moon and his armor shown like the full moon.

Reaching the end of the isle Orion kissed his daughter's cheek through the veil and handed her hand over to Endymion who wore a white tuxedo, as a symbol of his approval of the marriage. With that done Selene stepped forward to anoint the union with the powers of the gods and goddess'.

"Through the generations of time many couples have stood before the gods and goddess' professing love. Even after the many mellenia that I have listen to these oaths of devotion the one that stands before me now is one I know of the purest love. In two life times full of hardships I have seen them come twice through and both times they professed an undying love. Death separated them and still today I am proud to commence the joining of these two wonderful people. If any dare to try to contest this marriage may they speak now or forever bite their tongues." Selene paused for any response when none was voiced she continued. "Do you Darien take Serena to be your wife and Queen from this life into the next?"

"I do."

"Do youSerena take Dariento be your husband andKing from this life into the next?"

"I do."

"Do you Endymion take Serenity to be your wife and Queen from this life into the next?"

"I do."

"Do youSerenity take Endymionto be your husband andKing from this life into the next?"

"I do."

"You may kiss your bride, Endymion." Carefully lifting the veil Endymion leaned in and gave his bride a kiss filled with his soul. "Now, Endymion, do you sware to join in the ruling of your wife's kingdom to care for and tend to it as if your own; to nurture it and rule it fairly as a just King?"

"I, Prince Endymion sware upon my own life and kingdom that I will cherish and keep my wife's kingdom until the next generation is ready to take my place and to watch over it into the next life."

Selene smiled and turned to Serenity. "Serenity, do you sware to join in the ruling of yourhusband's kingdom to care for and tend to it as if your own; to nurture it and rule it fairly as a just Queen?"

"I, Princess Serenity, sware upon my lineage and birthright that I will care for and tend to my husband's kingdom as if it were my own from now until such time as an heir rises to succeed me in my rule of it."

"Then may I introduce the newly joined King and Queen of the Milkyway, Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity." Serenity and Endymion turned to face their family and friends as Selene waved her hands above their heads producing crowns worthy of their rank.

Walking back down the isle to "After All" by Cher and Peter Cetera. Serenity and Endymion were off in a world of their own. In the banquet hall the first dance was to a completely instramental peice that those from the silver millenium remembered well as it was the last song of the moon. Tranquility and Hotaru joined in for the second dance. Tranquility glad to be able to hold his Princess again and Hotaru happy to not be a third wheel.

As the night progressed everyone broke into couples; Serenity and Orion disappeared somewhere; Serenity and Endymion snuck away up to their honeymoon suit; Tranquility and Hotaru disappeared into the gardens; Seiya and Astra; Yaten and Trista; Usagi and Helios; Shingo and Solana; Taiki and Kaguya; Haruka and Michelle; and the rest just left for home dreaming of their own weddings sometime in the future.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well it wasn't too long but I hope you like it. Such a romantic wedding.

ja ne till next time

Tsukia


	14. relationships and punishments

Thank you for all the reviews I am glad that I am keeping your interest. Well with the wedding over let's see what happens next. On with chapter 14:

chapter 14: Punishments and Relationships

>>>>>>Elysian

Queen Serenity starred into the Pool of dreams, "What am I going to do with you two?" Rei and Ami were sitting in a wooded area together talking about escape. Usagi and Helios would be there shortly but it was her desicion about the two remaining senshi. Thanks to Neptune all the outers had been given a passing grade because the council agreed that Friendship means protecting your friends even at the expense of the friendship.

"Grandma, have you decided?"

"Not yet, Usagi. We are almost out of time and these two are not making it easy." Queen Serenity again looked into the pool. "I am thinking of erasing their memories and putting them in a different timeline."

"Magesty, what about putting them in the spots that they punish in their dreams."

"Helios, you will never cease to amaze me. That is perfect." Queen Serenity said weaving her magic.

>>>>>Boston

The morning after the wedding found the Royal couple snuggeled up in bed. Everyone with powers had gone home leaving the outers, sun children, Naru, Motoki, Shingo and the newly weds. It was still early morning when they were all shaken from their beds by an earthquake of magical porportion. Serenity nodded to Endymion as they tried to transform, in two flashes of light the only thing that changed were their clothes. Out of the balcony glass doors they saw the sun children and outers racing toward a giant titian looking monster.

After watching the battle from a distance and seeing several of the scouts take flight Serenity said, "We have to do something!" she began to concentrate and summoned on caused her wings to appear.

Endymion following suit looked within his heart and brought forth his own set of deep blue wings. "Let's fly! No pun intended."

Serenity laughed as the both raced to the balcony and took to the sky. It took seconds to get to the site of the attack and it was just in time because it was not going well. "Queen Septer Judgement!"

"King Royal Strike!" Endymion called out as he flew forward with a sword as he cut the monster in two. However not before Saturn went flying into a building and the twins were both thrown down the street. The monster finally turning to dust Sailor Sol raced to Saturn while Serenity and Endymion checked on everyone else.

Serenity smiled once everyone agreed that they were fine and said, "That was a tough monster. We are lucky you were able to weaken it enough for us to destroy it." The group smiled and started heading back to the hotel.

>>>>>>> Kyoto, Japan

In the gates to one of the old temples was a girl with a bob-cut complete with braces and glasses. Freckles dotted her face between the pimples that altered the path of her tears. The once beautiful Rei Hino was now a child of ten with everything wrong with her. "One day I will get you for this Serenity, whoever you return as."

Then in a wave of silver light the ten year old forgot about who she was cursing and became Sarah Firebird, age ten. All memories of Rei Hino lost as this girl would have to find her own beauty unlike that of who she was born with external beauty.

>>>>>> Osaka, Japan

Ami found herself wandering a new city where everything became bigger than her. She looked around some of the signs where in English but she couldn't read them. "What have you done to me now, Serenity?"

In a flash of silver light this ten year old forgot who Ami Mizuno was and became Lydia Mistraven. This girl even though was ten had the schooling level of a grade two, accourding to the schools she should be in grade five. An educationally challenged student that would need to work to get the grades that Ami Mizuno got with out a second thought.

>>>>>>Boston

Serenity flapped her wings and passed out, Endymion acting quickly caught his wife and flew her back to their room and put her on the bed. Shingo came in, "Are you guys ok? The others said that you couldn't transform."

"Shingo, I need you to get the others. Don't panic but I need to speak to them." Shingo nodded and ran off returning as quickly as possible with the seven scouts and two friends in tow.

"Endymion, what's wrong?" Travis asked.

"Serenity, passed out on the way back. I don't think that the attacks took that much energy." Endymion was getting frantic.

Two balls of light appeared near the balcony, "Is she alright?" Luna said running past into the bedroom.

"Artemis, where have you two been? And what side are you on?" Endymion demanded.

"We have been in the council chambers. Direct orders from Selene just before everything went down. We have been found innocent of any treason by the council and have since been returned to serve the royal court." Artemis explained while bowing as best he could in cat form.

"If Selene says you are on our side I will except that. Now someone find out what has happened to my wife!"

"Calm down, Endymion." Serenity said coming out of the room. "Luna and I figured it out." Pausing for breath as she was still weak from passing out and not eating yet that day. " I am pregnant."

It was now time for Endymion to pass out. The twins laughed and Naru ran to hug her best friend. "Well, lets order the buffet to be brought up for some breakfast." Everyone agreed (that were concious) to Solana's suggestion of food.

As the group sat down to wait for the food Endymion stirred from his place on the floor." You alright there, bro?"

Endymion just stared at Shingo then looked around noticing Serenity sitting there smiling at him, his mood lightened. As Travis went to get the door everyone got up and grabbed a plate and began eating.

Endymion turned to Serenity as she began piling the food into her mough, "So, your pregnant?"

"Yes, that is what happens when you and I do things that the rest of the group doesn't want to hear about," Serenity giggled as Endymion turned a nice shade of red.

>>>>>> On the waterfront

Hotaru starred out over the ocean as she walked hand in hand with Travis. She sighed and turned to him, "The sunset is beautiful."

"One day I will show you the solar gardens at this time, but even they are not as beautiful as you."

"Travis..." Hotaru paused she didn't want to hurt him but she wasn't sure if she was ready. " I know that we were betrolthed and I do care for you but I am not sure if I am ready for that type of relationship."

Travis stopped and turned Hotaru to look him in the eyes, "Hota-chan, I have waited a mellenia I can wait a little longer for you to be ready. I won't rush you but know that my feelings for you will only grow stronger with time."

Hotaru nodded glad that Travis was willing to wait for her. The two of them continued their walk, just talking and getting to know each other again. By the time they made their way back to the hotel even Hotaru couldn't deny the bond that was starting to form again between them. She even allowed him to kiss her cheek as they entered the hotel and went to join the others.

>>>>>> In Tokyo

Usagi stood before a group of five senshi and the amazon quartet. Looking over the senshi in training and the quartet Usagi shook her head according to the council this group would be in charge of Japans safety for the next year atleast. "Alright so here is how it is going to work. You will be paired off and unless you are a member of the Quartet or myself you will not engage an enemy by yourself."

Everyone groaned but nodded because if they disobeyed Usagi they knew that the Neo-Queen would hear of it. " What about us guys?" Alec Rhea asked his baby sister.

"You three are to stay back and act as back up. I don't want you any of you attacking alone." Everyone nodded so Usagi continued. "Kari and Ceres; Chryseis and Juno; Jade and Vesta; and Shizaka and Pallas. Alec, You are in charge of the guys and if need be you can attack by yourself but make sure that someone is on their way to help."

Alec turned to the group, " Dad, got us all apartment in the same building as his. Usagi, Chrysesis and Juno will share dad's. All three guys will be together and Kari, Ceres, Jade, Vesta, Shizaka and Palles will share the largest four bedroom apartment."

"Alright, every one follow Alec and I so we can get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow at Juban Junior High." The group headed home for some sleep.

>>>>>>

The rest of the day left the group at the private pool on the roof with Endymion protectively attatched to Serenity's hip. While Endymion was attatched to one side Luna was attatched to the other glad to have her mistress back safe and sound. As the sun slipped behind the horizon all was well with the Moon Princess and her court, atleast for now...

>>>>>>

I hope this answered your questions and maybe even open some interesting doors. Let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews I will write a sequal about why Serenity needed to get pregnant,what is happening on the sun; what is going on in Japan, and we'll see what else I come up with.

Ja ne

Tsukia


	15. Sequal information

Sequal to Love and Changes is going to come out next week. It will be titled ...

Solar Wars

The reason I have broken it up is this story was to mainly deal with the scouts betrayal and how Serenity delt with it and moved on. Both these things were delt with so Part 2 or the Sequal will be about:

Serenity's Pregnancy

Why she had to become pregnant?

What is going on with the Sun Kingdom?

What is happening in Tokyo?

Travis and Hotaru's relationship (possible wedding)

Possible appearences from Mina and Makoto

I will also be re-reading Love and Changes to tye up any ends that I missed. So I hope to keep getting the same response withSolar Wars.

Ja ne

Tsukia


End file.
